room 209
by brookster13
Summary: Set during The Wolf Among Us. Bigby Wolf, The Sheriff of Fable town walks down a street with the women of his dreams, Snow White. Read more and find out what happens between these two fables.
1. Chapter 1

'Room 209'

Silence. In Fable-town, that was uncommon, but tonight was peaceful. No one was trying to murder Snow and I, no more mystery cases to solve, everything was calm.

I look to my right at snow. Her black hair was tussled by the cool night wind, but i liked it that way. I squeeze her hand and give her a small smile, which she returns. I loved snow, I really do. We've been through so much together recently that she always seems to turn to me for comfort.

I look at the sky, the starts sparkling in the night. It was a beautiful sight, and it was even better Snow was here to see it with me. Snow leans her head against my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist. The night sky had never seemed so pretty; the stars seemed to shine brighter than they did yesterday. Snow tilts her head up and looks at me, before placing a small kiss on my cheek. I smirk at her and gently push her against the wall of whatever building we were passing by.

We both lean is as our lips connect, before I start trailing kisses down her neck and. I kiss the dip between her neck and collarbone and I hear her give a slight moan. Sweet spot. I begin sucking on the same spot, and her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I smirk against her skin, before trailing kisses along her collarbone, eventually moving back up to her lips. Her kisses were sweet and passionate, and mine matched. Her hands tangle in my short hair, and my hands trail further down her waist.

I pull away from the kiss and look at the flashing sign above us. "Open arms hotel" flashed in neon pink above us. I look down into Snows eyes, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth before grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the entrance. "We can spend the night here."

Snow and I made our way through the doors and went over to the counter. "I don't think anyone is here." Snow said still holding my hand. "Yeah well I thought I would see Beauty here." I answered making my way up stairs. "Wait Beauty? Why would Beauty be here? Wait does she work here-" I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. "I'll explain it all later, if I have the energy." I said with a smirk growing across my lips. She blushes and we head up stairs. As we're walking through the hallways trying to find a room we hear all sorts of sounds. People arguing, people partying, people laughing and people doing what me and Snow were planning to do. "Sonva bitch." I mutter. As I'm about to walk over to a door I feel Snow pull me into another direction. "Here." She says in a certain tone. I look up the room number. "209 huh?" I question her. "Seems like the only one with no sound of people in it." She smiles. Oh god how much I want her. I just want to be in the room already! "C'mon sheriff. Show me how bad you can REALLY be." She says licking her lips and leading me into the room.

As soon as we close the door I pin her to the wall and start kissing her all over. She moans and crawls at my back. "Please Bigby." She whispers. That was all she needed to say for me too pick her up and carry her to the bed.

I climb on top of her slender body, her hands immediately tugging at the hem if my shirt. I pull it over my head and throw it across the room. I lock lips with Snow again, my hand inching up her snow-flake shirt. She pulls off her work jacket and I make quick work of her shirt. She pulls my face back down to hers as my hands skim her body, stopping at her hips.

I tug on her skirt, inching it down slowly. I can feel her smile into the kiss, her hands roaming my torso. Her hands trail down to my belt buckle, and she slides the belt out with ease. In a couple of seconds, her skirt was gone to. The pile of clothes in the corner of the room just kept growing bigger. I stand up and take off my pants, leaving both of us in our underwear.

I climb back on top of her, and her arms wrap around my neck. Her hands tangle in my hair as she pulls me closer to her, our tongues fighting for dominance in a passionate dance. I struggle to unhook her bra, and after a couple of attempts she just smirks and does it herself. She pulls me back down.

Seeing her exposed chest, and feeling it against my own, I can feel myself getting 'Bigby' in my boxers. I push myself against her and feel her hips jerk. She lets out a small moan, grinding against me. Her hands trail down to my underwear, tugging them down, and I return the favour.

Now we're both naked. Snow looks me up and down, biting her lip seductively. I push against her, and she moans, "please". I smile as I position myself, and she sighs in pleasure. An old motel might not be fancy for a first-time, but I doubt Snow really cared.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready,"

and then pure bliss.

**Hello! My first chapter DONE! I hope it was okay, a lot fluff and love between these two. Bigby Wolf and Snow White are my otp so I'm probably going to continue this story. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter. BYE! **


	2. What Now

'What Now?'

I wake up with the sent of Snow right next to me. I turn my head to my side and see Snow sleeping so peacefully. She looked so beautiful when she slept, well she looked beautiful all the time. I smile to myself thinking back over to what happened last night. Man, it was the best night of my life. It made me love Snow even more. I slowly get up trying not to wake Snow and walk my way over to the bathroom. When I reach the bathroom I splash water on my face and rub it all over my face. Well that was a mistake. The water was dirty and even smelt strange. I turn the tap of choosing not to have a shower or drinking any of the tap water. A begin to walk back to the bed where Snow slept. I stop and lean on the door frame and stare at the perfect women that laying on the bed.

I hear her mutter something while she sleeps then I see her crystal blue eyes open and look at me. She smiles and stretches. "Good morning gorgeous." I say and smirk. "Morning, nice view." she says calmly. I look at her confused then realise that I had nothing on. "Hehe oh well you know you like it." I said with a smirk growing on both of our faces. "Hmm guilty." she says stretching and rolls over. I chuckle then walk over back to the bed. "Can I just say, that last night was the best night of my life." I say as I crawl over and put my arm around her. "Your welcome." She responds in a hush tone and kisses my rough cheek.

Hours past and Snow and I decided to leave. I hold the door open for Snow and she smiles warmly and walks out and I follow after her. When we reach outside we both stand there not knowing what to do or say. I can see that Snow was trying to find the words to say and how to break the silence. Our eyes meet and I smile at her, she returns it. "So... what happens now?" she says putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know. Where ever you want it to go." I answered grabbing her hand and begin walking. She smiles. " Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see where this goes then, cause I sure don't know." she laughs. I just smile still questioning myself if it's real so I lean in and kiss her. I feel her lips against mine and I can sense her steady breathing and most of all, I can feel her heart beating against my chest. I break away from the kiss and squeeze her hand gently and we continue to walk.


	3. The secrets out

'The secrets out'

I stare at all the work files spread out on my desk and sigh. God I was tired, I need to sleep. I start to skim over the files and put a Huff & Puff in my mouth and light it up. Another sigh escapes my lips as I look back down at my files. I suddenly hear the door slowly open. I look up hoping to see Snow but instead I see Beauty. "That's the crappiest brand in this town." She says standing in the door way. "Beauty." I say removing the Huff & Puff out of my mouth and into my ash tray. "Hello Bigby. I guess your probably wondering why I'm here." I rase my eyebrow. "Yeah... Is there a problem?" "No. I just came to ask you something." She says avoiding eye contact. "Okay..." I answer unsure of what she was going to ask me. "What is it that you wanna ask me Beauty?" she stays silent for a moment then speaks up. "Are you and Snow... you know, together or something?" She made eye contact with me. I didn't know what to say. Me and Snow had kept it a secret for a few days now and we made sure of our surroundings. "What?" I answer a bit shaky. "Well it's just, I'm wondering because a few nights ago I saw you and Snow in the Open Arms going up stairs... holding hands." I star at her trying to process all of this. I keep trying to think of how she would know about me and Snow! Beauty wasn't even there when me and Snow 'you know'. She wasn't even in the building. Was she? "Hello? Bigby? You there?" She says clicking her fingers in front of me. "Huh? Oh arh... it's just um... never mind. What were you saying?" I ask trying not to make it obvious. She stares at me for a minute then her mouths opens and she gasps. Well shit. "Bigby you and Snow are sleeping together?!" She says that might as well be a yell. "SHH!" I say walking over to the door and closing it.

"Keep your voice down!" I say walking back over to Beauty. "Oh my god. Bigby. You, Snow, TOGETHER?! I can't believe it. I mean I just can't-" "What! Because I'm Bigby! The Big Bad Wolf and Snow is the most beautiful fable in Fable Town? And where were you when me and Snow went up stairs?" I trailed off. "I was in the storage room grabbing a few things and no Bigby I-" I look away and she stops. "Bigby I'm not trying to be rude, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm happy for you. I mean I've seen the way you look at Snow, even smile at her and those are very rare!" I laugh a bit at the comment. "And... I've seen the way Snow looks at you." I look up and see her smiling. "I-" "Shhh don't worry, your secret is safe with me." she says tapping her nose. "By the way, you guys did pretty good. I mean, you kept it a secret for awhile. Well done." she says walking over to the door. "Beauty wait." she turns her head and looks at me. "Do, do you think its a good thing? About you know, me and Snow?" I say looking down at my files waiting for answer. "Bigby, this is just one opinion but... I think its great." she smiles and leaves leaving me alone in my office.


	4. Chapter 4

'Home coming present'

I arrive home late and open the door and shut it behind me. I put my keys on the side table near the door and see the message button is flashing red on the phone. I press play to hear what messages I had (which was strange in the first place) and it beeps once. "Hey Bigby, It's Snow obviously you can tell from my voice who it is but I was wondering if you wanna come cause we kinda need to talk... tonight? I dunno, just an idea. So let me know and... call me back bye." I go to call Snow back then I see it still has a few messages to play. "Hey Bigby, It's Snow again. Where are you? I went to your office and you weren't there and went to your apartment and you didn't answer so if you hear this and it's playing please please pick up. I'm worried I really need to talk to you." Beeeeep. "Oh god Bigby. Pick up. Please. I think- Argh I need to talk to you. Bigby. Bigby!" Beeeep. "... Bigby. Bigby I don't know where you are but... I need to talk to you... Argh BIGBY PICK UP YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!-" My heart starts to beat faster as I hear her crying. "Bigby, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I-"

'BRING! BRING! BRING! BRI-'

"Hello?" I say angry that Snow's message was cut off my this stupid phone call. I talk on the phone for about 5 minutes and set the phone back down. I dial Snows number and wait for her to pick up. "Oh come on come on pick up Snow." I did feel back for calling Snow at this time not knowing if she would be a sleep or awake. The phone call went to voice message and I groaned and put the phone back down. I ran out of my apartment and sprinted to Snow's apartment. Once I reached her door I knocked hard and fast waiting for her to open. But no answer. I knocked again but there still was no answer. Without hesitation I open Snow's door and looked for her.

"Snow? SNOW?!" I ran through her large apartment searching for her. I reached her bedroom and saw a slender figure laying on the bed.

"...Snow?"

**Sorry it's a short chapter! and sorry I left you hanging on a cliff hanger! **


End file.
